Destructor
thumb Odin to defend the Asgardian vaults. It will complete any mission given to it without question, regardless of how long the mission or who gets in its way. Its primary weapon are fiery beams of energy emitted from his face, but it also superhumanly strong and nearly invulnerable to damage. ">'El destructor' fue una entidad mágica, consciousless construida por Odin para defender las bóvedas Asgardian. Terminará a cualquier misión que sin duda, independientemente de cuánto tiempo la misión o que se interpone en su camino. Su arma principal son ardientes rayos de energía emitida por su cara, pero también morirían fuerte y casi invulnerable al daño. El destructor fue un automoton sin emociones, sin palabras, por orden, metal hecho por arte de magia Asgardian. El universo cinematográfico Marvel intenta colocar el Asgardians y su magia en un entorno más realista y orientada a la ciencia, el destructor es difícil en términos de encontrar una fórmula científica para su funcionamiento. Funciona y obedece comandos como una máquina, pero no cuenta reconocibles elementos tecnológicos (es decir, articulación, cables, etc.) y se mueve de una manera muy orgánica, que la existencia de la criatura hace indistinguible de la magia. Biografía ''Thor Frost Giants sneaked into Asgard's weapons vaults (thanks to Loki) and took the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin sensed this and had the Destroyer emerge from its resting place to attack the intruders. One of them attempted to use the Casket on the Destroyer, but the armor vaporized all three Frost Giants before returning to its resting place. ">El día de la coronación de Thor, tres Gigantes de la escarcha furtivamente en las bóvedas de las armas de Asgard (gracias a Loki) y tomó el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos. Odin detecta esto y tenía el destructor salir de su lugar de descanso para atacar a los intrusos. Uno de ellos intentó utilizar el ataúd en el destructor, pero la armadura había vaporizado a todos los tres gigantes de hielo antes de regresar a su lugar de descanso. Jotunheim, Loki (who was filling in for Odin after he fell into a coma) sent the Destroyer to Earth to destroy his brother and everything else that got in the way. The Destroyer passed through the Bifrost Bridge and landed in New Mexico, Earth. Once there it encountered agent Phil Coulson and a team of SHIELD agents but quickly destroyed their cars before moving onto the small town near. Once there it went on a rampage on the town but encounter the Warriors Three and lady Sif. Volstagg tried to jump it but was smacked back onto a car. But before the Destroyer could kill him, it was stabbed by Sif and briefly taken out of commission. ">Algún tiempo después, cuando Thor fue desterrado debido a sus acciones en Jotunheim, Loki (que fue llenado Odin después cayó en coma) envió el destructor a la tierra para destruir a su hermano y todo lo que consiguió en el camino. El destructor pasó por el Puente de Bifrost y aterrizó en Nuevo México, tierra. Una vez allí encontró agente Phil Coulson y un equipo de agentes SHIELD pero rápidamente había destruido sus coches antes de pasar a la pequeña ciudad cerca. Una vez allí fuimos en un alboroto en la ciudad pero encuentro los Tres a guerreros y lady Sif. Volstagg intentó saltarlo pero se golpeó en un coche. Pero antes de que el destructor podría matarlo, fue apuñalado por Sif y brevemente tomado fuera de servicio. Mjolnir returned to Thor and restored his powers. The Destroyer tried to blast Thor but was knocked over. Once it came back into commission Thor lifted it off the ground into a tornado. The Destroyer tried to blast Thor, but the god of thunder hurled his hammer though its head, shutting it down permanently. ">Una vez que se recuperó, había reformado a cara Sif y le arruinó fuera de sí mismo. Cuando los cuatro intentaron reagruparse, destructor les arruinó en diferentes edificios y arruinada Volstagg, mal lastimarlo. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba a distancia segura, Thor acercó el destructor y suplicó Loki para detener el alboroto y tomar su vida en su lugar. El destructor había apagado su rayo pero golpeó a Thor en la cara, hiriendo fatalmente a lo. Sin embargo, como el destructor estaba caminando hacia el sitio de Bifrost, Mjolnir volvió a Thor y restauró sus poderes. El destructor intentó blast Thor pero fue golpeado. Una vez que volvió en Comisión Thor lo levantó del suelo en un tornado. El destructor intentó blast Thor, pero el Dios del trueno arrojó su martillo aunque su cabeza, cerrando permanentemente. ''Semana grande de furia El destructor fue recogido por S.H.I.E.L.D. después de Thor lo derrotó y se mantiene en la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Un año más tarde, científicos de escudo lograron reactivar la energía del destructor. Después de eso, Phil Coulson ordenó su disolución, y se convirtió en armas. ''Los Vengadores Loki's escape from his prison on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Phil Coulson attacked the Asgardian with a gun made from the Destroyer's body, actually sending the god of mischief flying through a wall on his second attempt, proving its effectiveness. " lang="es">Durante de Lokiescapar de su prisión en el Helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D, Phil Coulson atacó el asgardiano con una pistola hecha de cuerpo de destructor, enviar realmente el Dios de la travesura volando a través de una pared en su segundo intento, demostrando su eficacia. Rasgos de carácter Asgard, whoever he might be. It has enormous powers, among which are superhuman strength and durability, energy projection from the head, and the capability of remodeling itself during battle. Once the Destroyer is engaged in a task, it completes it, whatever the cost. ">El destructor fue un arma de descerebrados, que completa cada tarea asignada por el gobernante de Asgard, quien podía ser. Tiene enormes poderes, entre los que destacan fuerza sobrehumana y durabilidad, proyección de la energía de la cabeza y la capacidad de remodelación a sí mismo durante la batalla. Una vez que el destructor se dedica a una tarea, completa, cualquiera que sea el costo. Poderes Aunque no es tan potente como la versión cómica, sin embargo, el destructor es una de las más poderosas armas no vivos en el MCU. El destructor opera a instancias de quien sostiene Gungnir, la lanza de la regla Asgardian y puede utilizarse para bien o para mal dependiendo de quién está sentado en el trono. También, por tanto, puede ser detenido por un ataque a su maestro vulnerable. El destructor fue programado únicamente para la batalla y la destrucción. *'Fuerza:' Del destructor gran tamaño y construcción le da una formidable fuerza física, suficientemente al bate lejos un coche lanzado, con aparente facilidad y swat Thor atrás varios pies con un hit (aunque Thor era humano temporalmente en el tiempo). *'Durabilidad:' El destructor fue construido de materiales extraterrestres que lo hace altamente resistente al daño. Incluso cuando atravesado por una lanza Asgardian fue capaz de seguir funcionando y retírelo de su cuerpo y no mostró signos de daño de la misma. *'Explosión de energía:' El destructor contiene Odinforce que pueda dar rienda suelta a través de una abertura en su cabeza. Cuando hace esto, parte de la estructura facial se retrae hacia abajo en la cara inferior y las lanzas de la descarga de energía el rayo naranja-blanco. El toque de este rayo fue suficiente para la explosión de un coche a piezas o vaporizar un ser vivo. A plena potencia, casi devastó la mitad de un pueblo. *'Posicionamiento retrógrado:'El destructor es capaz de mover sus piezas de armadura hacia el sentido opuesto sin vuelta alrededor; su parte posterior se convierte en su frontal lateral y viceversa. Esto se usó cuando Lady Sif manejaba una lanza por la espalda y el destructor se posiciona para blast le. Relaciones *Odin - Master. *Loki - Master. *Asgardians - aliados. *Gigantes de escarcha - enemigos. *Thor - enemigo/ex aliado *Guerreros tres *Sif - Allie enemigo/ex Apariciones *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Thor (Primera aparición) **Los Vengadores ''(como venganza de Coulson) Detrás de las escenas *La representación del destructor en la película es un homenaje al alien robot Gort del culto de ciencia ficción ''El día de la tierra se detuvo ''. Trivia *S.H.I.E.L.D. agente Phil Coulson errores el Destoryer como una de las armaduras de Tony Stark. En la armadura de la Thorbuster de Stark diseños de comics, un traje inspirado el destructor que se utiliza contra Thor si vuelve mal. *En los cómics, el destructor necesita un alma poseer a activarse, como una armadura, mientras que en la película de la armadura es controlada por la persona sujeta Gungnir, sin necesidad de requerir su alma habitan la armadura, similar a los coches de control remoto. *La versión cinematográfica del destructor es mucho menos durable que en los cómics. En la película, el destructor se ejecuta a través de con una espada por Sif y más tarde es demolido por Thor a plena potencia. En los cómics, es totalmente indestructible, sólo capaz de detenerse una vez que la persona que controlarlo. *Es interesante observar que el blindaje "Poderoso" de Tony Stark de la constante miedo propia historia, tiene un llamativo resemblence el destructor. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Armas Categoría:Entidades Categoría:Thor Categoría:Fallecidos